Kree/Alternate Realities
[[Earth-804]] During the [[Kree-Skrull War]], [[Ronan (Earth-804)|Ronan the Accuser]] would slay [[Richard Jones (Earth-804)|Rick Jones]], prolonging the war. The [[Supreme Intelligence (Earth-804)|Supreme Intelligence]] would attempt to access the [[Destiny Force]] through Rick's corpse, but to no avail. Meanwhile [[Mar-Vell (Earth-804)|Mar-Vell]] would learn of Rick's death and destroy the [[Omni-Wave Projector]] and attack his [[Skrulls#Earth-804|Skrull]] captors. As the Kree invaded the Earth, Earth's heroes defended their planet. Ultimately, the Supreme Intelligence would merge with Rick Jones and slay Ronan and order the Kree invasion fleet to stand down. By this point Mar-Vell would have aided in killing [[Dorrek VII (Earth-804)|Dorrek VII]] and his daughter [[Anelle (Earth-804)|Anelle]] would succeed him as Skrull ruler. The Supreme Intelligence would leave Captain Marvel in charge of the Kree empire to forge everlasting peace with the Skrulls. [[Earth-928]] In 3099 A.D., it was mentioned that the entire Kree race accomplish mass suicide. [[Earth-1610]] For Millennia the Kree have tracked and studied a mysterious planet-eating creature they called [[Gah Lak Tus (Earth-1610)|Gah Lak Tus]]. The [[Supreme Intelligence (Earth-1610)|Supreme Intelligence]] restricted this knowledge to specially trained high-level Kree, fearing that if the true nature of Gah Lak Tus became common knowledge, it would drive their race insane. Several years before Gah Lak Tus was due to arrive in the Sol system, the Kree staged a covert observation mission on Earth and [[Mahr Vehl (Earth-1610)|Pluskommander Mahr Vehl]] underwent massive nanosurgery to appear human, going undercover as physicist Dr. Philip Lawson to investigate the human race. [[Earth-7812]] Notable Kree on this reality are [[Mar-Vell (Earth-7812)|Captain Marvel]] who was bonded to that realities [[Richard Jones (Earth-7812)|Rick Jones]], and the [[Supreme Intelligence (Earth-7812)|Supreme Intelligence]], who would manipulate Jones into putting an end to the Kree/[[Skrulls#Earth-7812|Skrull]] War. Rick would succeed in much the same way as he did on Earth-616, however it would require that Mar-Vell bond with Rick again. Rick would be less than impressed with being bonded to Mar-Vell as he already had a double life due to the fact that in this reality he was also the Hulk. Ultimately, Rick would be freed from his curse of being the Hulk, and separated from his bond to Mar-Vell thanks to the combined efforts of [[Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-7812)|Bruce Banner]] and [[Reed Richards (Earth-7812)|Reed Richards]], Mar-Vell would then leave Earth to find his destiny among the stars. [[Earth-9591]] In the [[Earth-9591]] reality, the [[Supreme Intelligence (Earth-9591)|Supreme Intelligence]] ordered an assault launched on Earth. Nearing the planet, the assault fleet, led by [[Mar-Vell (Earth-9591)|Mar-Vell]], came across the corpse of the [[Norrin Radd (Earth-9591)|Silver Surfer]]. Still releasing a low level Power Cosmic, this force disrupted the cloaking technology of the Kree long enough for a nuclear assault to be launched at the Kree fleet from Earth. 90% of the Kree in the fleet were killed, but the remaining 10% made their way to Earth in dropboxes. Captured on Earth, they were imprisoned in [[Nevada]] at the former location of one of America's nuclear testing sites. Riddled with radiation, most of the children born to the refugees died shortly after birth, and the remaining children grew up in the irradiated area as their fellow Kree slowly died of cancer. Still their leader, Mar-Vell had never wanted to invade Earth, but was still blamed by his fellows for the tragedy that befell them. [[Earth-9997]] Led by [[Mar-Vell (Earth-9997)|Mar-Vell]] the Kree army tried to invade [[Paradise (Earth-9997)|Paradise]] [[Earth-33900]] When an ancient spacecraft is found deep in the [[Louisiana]] Bayou, the [[New Avengers (Earth-33900)|Avengers]] and [[Fantastic Four (Earth-33900)|Fantastic Four]] are brought in to investigate. Taking the ship back to [[Stark Tower|Avengers Tower]] the two groups open it to discover a Kree scouting party who had been sent to earth centuries ago to await battle with the Skrulls. [[Earth-79102]] In this reality, [[Mar-Vell (Earth-79102)|Mar-Vell]] would be sent to Earth to collect the [[Sentry 459 (Earth-79102)|Sentry #459]] from NASA custody. [[Ronan (Earth-79102)|Ronan the Accuser]] would not overlook [[Yon-Rogg (Earth-79102)|Colonel Yon-Rogg]]'s vendetta against Captain Mar-Vell and attempt to have him arrested. Yon-Rogg would attempt to escape to Earth and kill Mar-Vell who had just succeeded in destroying the Sentry. Yon-Rogg would make the mistake of not inhaling the special gas that Kree needed to breath on Earth and would soon suffocate. With Yon-Rogg disposed of, [[Zarek (Earth-79102)|Imperial Minister Zarek]] would promote Mar-Vell to the position of Colonel and order him to continue monitoring the Earth. Mar-Vell would continue to faithfully serve the Kree empire, with [[Una (Earth-79102)|Nurse Una]] by his side. [[Earth-91126]] Led by the [[Janet van Dyne (Earth-2149)|Wasp]] of [[Earth-2149|another reality]], the Kree were defeated and annihilated by the zombified heroes of the Earth. [[Earth-199999]] History Early years The Kree are a blue-skinned alien race whose empire frequently came into conflict with the [[Xandarians]]. Millennia ago, on [[Earth]], the Kree experimented with creating augmented beings from the native population activated by the [[Diviner]], leading to the [[Inhomo supremis|Inhumans]]. The Kree abandoned the planet following an uprising of Inhumans led by one known as "[[Hive (Earth-199999)|Alveus]]", but left behind two Reapers in stasis orbiting Earth's solar system and an obelisk that opened a portal to [[Maveth|another world]]. The Inhumans feared the obelisk as a Kree weapon that brought them death, and used the portal to defeat Alveus once they grew fearful of his abilities. The Kree were the ones responsible for the arrival of the [[Diviner]](s) in the ancient city in [[San Juan]], [[Puerto Rico]]. Their arrival has long since faded into legend, referring to by locals as "Blue Angels" as well as the temple that only let the people that it deemed "worthy" to enter in order to unlock their "potential". The [[Guest-Host (Earth-199999)|Guest Host]] At some point, the body of a Kree[http://www.tvguide.com/News/Marvels-Agents-Alien-1089443.aspx Jeffrey Bell interview] (but of unknown origin to S.H.I.E.L.D.), estimated to be thousands of years old, who would became known as the [[Guest-Host (Earth-199999)|Guest Host]] was found. He would be used by [[Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Earth-199999)|S.H.I.E.L.D.]] for [[Project T.A.H.I.T.I. (Earth-199999)|Project T.A.H.I.T.I.]] by extracting its body fluid for the [[GH.325]] formula. Those with the [[GH.325]] in their system sought the hidden city by being constantly bombarded with its structure through mysterious round and straight symbol - even to the point of madness, despite not confirmed being Inhuman, such as [[Phillip Coulson (Earth-199999)|Phil Coulson]] and [[Sebastian Derik (Earth-199999)|Sebastian Derik]]. Peace treaty with Xandar / Ronan's terrorism Although a peace treaty ended the most recent conflict between the Kree and Xandarian empires, a fanatical Kree Accuser named [[Ronan (Earth-199999)|Ronan]] refused to stand down until [[Xandar]] was annihilated. The [[Sakaarans]] are among the Kree's client races. Ronan struck a deal with the [[Chitauri]] warlord [[Thanos (Earth-199999)|Thanos]], who agreed to destroy Xandar for Ronan should he recover an object known as [[Orb (Infinity Stone)|the Orb]] for him. With an army of [[Kree]] and [[Sakaarans]], he attacked various Xandarian positions. The Kree officials didn't considered Ronan's doings as their responsibilities, and refused to act and stop him despite the Xandarians' demands. Eventually, Ronan discovered the Orb was actually one of the [[Infinity Gems|Infinity Stones]], turn down his agreement with Thanos, and used its power to attack Xandar himself. He was stopped by the combined forces of the [[Nova Corps (Earth-199999)|Nova Corps]], pirates known as the [[Ravagers (Earth-199999)|Ravagers]], and a new, ragtag group of criminals-turned-heroes who called themselves the [[Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-199999)|Guardians of the Galaxy]], those last managing together to harness the power of the Stone to destroy Ronan. San Juan incident The temple of San Juan would later take control of [[Alphonso Mackenzie (Earth-199999)|Mack]], kill [[Antoine Triplett (Earth-199999)|Antoine Triplett]] and unlock [[Daisy Johnson (Earth-199999)|Skye]] and [[Raina (Earth-199999)|Raina]]'s power during a S.H.I.E.L.D. operation. Kree back on Earth A few days after the incident of San Juan, a Kree named [[Vin-Tak (Earth-199999)|Vin-Tak]] came on Earth after he received a signal indicating that a Diviner had been activated. He came armed with a truncheon that could take away the memories of anyone who was jabbed with it, and used nitrogen to dye his naturally blue skin the color of a Caucasian human's. The [[Asgardians]] sent the warrior Lady [[Sif (Earth-199999)|Sif]] to Earth after him, as they did not trust the Kree. She tracked Vin-Tak to [[Portugal]], but he erased her memories during a fight. She managed to find Director Coulson to captured Vin-Tak when he made his way to the city of [[Chaves]], where he found a crate containing [[Terrigen Crystals]], and took him into custody. In [[Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Earth-199999)|S.H.I.E.L.D.]] headquarters, he restored Sif's memory and began to explain his reason for coming to Earth but soon discovered that the case was empty and agent Skye has been transformed. He and Sif tried to convince Coulson to hand her over to them, but he refused, and Skye escaped to the facility's jail cell, chased by both Vin-Tak and Sif. Agent [[Barbara Morse (Earth-199999)|Bobbi Morse]], managed to distract him and erased his memories with it by using Vin-Tak's own truncheon. The two aliens eventually agreed to let Skye stay on Earth. Sif took Vin-Tak back with her to [[Asgard]], promising to give him safe passage back to [[Hala (Planet)|Hala]]. Technology and culture In this universe, the Kree are technologically advanced, far beyond the likes of the human race or most alien races. Since they are a militaristic race, they all have strong hand-to-hand combat, espionage and strategic abilities. Biology They also have an improved biology, allowing for their superhuman strength, stamina, reflexes and healing rate as well as a nearly-immortal lifespan. Their healing abilities are so strong, that S.H.I.E.L.D. were able to manufacture a regenerative drug from their bodily fluids. [[Earth-4290001]] The Kree were described as a reclusive "wizard race". Those Kree were possibly the source of the [[Power Prism]], similarly to the energies of [[Terrigenesis]] were originated from the Kree on other realities. However, the Kree formed a coalition with the [[Skrulls#Earth-4290001)|Skrulls]] to invade [[Earth]] and there defeated its champions [[Archetypes of J.U.S.T.I.C.E. (Earth-4290001)|Archetypes of J.U.S.T.I.C.E.]], but this led to the formation of a group of outcasts anti-heroes, the [[Great Society (Earth-4290001)|Great Society]] that managed to defeat the coalition. References